This project is designed to meet the directives of the CoBRE phase III Transitional Award and will (1) further develop collaborative science and enhance training capabilities for faculty, postdoctoral and graduate trainees and undergraduate students and (2) support modern core facilities and continuously evolve them to provide modern technologies for collaborative research. We will continue existing, effective programs in our Center for Neuroscience for faculty mentoring, support for grant application and management, collaboration and interaction among all CN members, and a summer undergraduate research internship. We will support an institutional core facility director with broad responsibility for core facility oversight, financial management, efficiency and accessibility and advanced technology assessment. Five institutional cores will be supported, which have received support through earlier phases of the CoBRE grant: Transgenic Animal; Genomics; Advanced Imaging; Light and Electron Microscopic Imaging; Tissue Processing and Analysis. Each core is staffed with expert directors and three cores operate with doctorate level laboratory managers, ensuring high levels of expertise for experimental consultations with core users. The Advanced Imaging and Light and Electron Microscopic Imaging cores operate as technology discovery cores through collaborative involvement of laser, magnetic resonance and nuclear physicists who conduct research and assist with core management. Several core facilities are unique in our state, and support basic and translational research.